ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M4: The Thing: Upper Deck - Day 9
Votes (Phase 1) *Rai votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=807746&postcount=1147 *Umby votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=807767&postcount=1149 *Nich votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=807781&postcount=1150 *Sprite votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=807784&postcount=1151 *Destil votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=807812&postcount=1153 *McClain142 votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=807884&postcount=1154 *namelessentity votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=808459&postcount=1162 *namelessentity votes Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=808887&postcount=1167 *spineshark votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=808957&postcount=1170 *Merus votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=808990&postcount=1172 *Destil votes Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809019&postcount=1173 Destil is scanned and revealed as infected. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809027&postcount=1174 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809027&postcount=1174 Destil: 4 Umby Nich spineshark Merus Rai: 3 Rai Sprite McClain142 Nich: 2 namelessentity Destil Votes (Phase 2) *Nich votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809388&postcount=1198 *Merus votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809422&postcount=1199 *spineshark votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809437&postcount=1201 *Umby votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809484&postcount=1204 *Rai votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809773&postcount=1211 *Sprite votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809814&postcount=1213 *McClain142 votes Merus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809835&postcount=1216 *namelessentity votes McClain142 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809846&postcount=1218 McClain142 is scanned and revealed as infected. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809992&postcount=1236 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809992&postcount=1236 McClain142: 5 Nich Merus spineshark Umby namelessentity Merus: 3 Rai Sprite McClain142 Votes (Phase 3) *Merus votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=810024&postcount=1241 *Merus unvotes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=810031&postcount=1242 *Nich votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=810525&postcount=1256 *spineshark votes Sprite *Rai votes Sprite [http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=810718&postcount=1260 *Umby votes Rai [http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=810720&postcount=1261 *Sprite votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=811039&postcount=1272 *Merus votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=811206&postcount=1274 *namelessentity votes spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=811423&postcount=1278 spineshark is scanned and revealed as infected. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=811430&postcount=1279 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=811430&postcount=1279 Sprite: 3 Nich spineshark Rai spineshark: 3 Sprite Merus namelessentity Rai: 1 Umby Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=807744&postcount=1146 Boss, wake up. I... don't want to. Too... hot. Too... bright. Floor... cooler. Wake up boss! Things to catch! More than ever! Well actually no, just more than before. I guess more than before a few hours ago, probably, anyway. I'm going somewhere else so I don't have to listen to you. At least you're up, boss! All right guys. Two today. No, three. Let's shut them down and fix our ship and get the hell out of here. Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809027&postcount=1174 Looks like Destil's up to bat. Again. I thought we couldn't scan robots, boss. We can't. Isn't that a problem? No, it's not. But Destil's a robot. No, he's not. He works with robots. Oh. Ok. Then what's that? What's what? Destil, over there. What's he doing, boss? He's- What he was doing was standing in a small gang of robots. Mostly small robots. Cleaning robots, repair robots, scouting robots... some others that didn't look familiar. Some equipped with what appeared to be some sort of weapon. Some that very clearly had numerous weapons. And after that, what he was doing was sending cables and cords out of his body and connecting to them. Some of the robots climbed his limbs and locked themselves around him, forming some sort of bizarre armor with equally bizarre weaponry. Some of them stood in security guard formation around him. And after that, what he was doing was attacking you. After running and hiding because oh my god what the fuck, a number of you found yourselves huddled in the cargo bay. You heard metal clomping in, and then a faint beeping, and then he came directly towards you. Goddamn robots. As you crept towards your escape route, one heavier-sounding metal clomping sound joined the fray, and then there was a screech and a clang, and then the screeching sound of all the metal in the cargo bay being crunched into a ball like tin foil under a piano. The floor shuddered and the walls bent inwards. You peeked out around the corner and saw an OVL-A loader tipped on its side, with Destil and all of his robots clamped tightly to its electromagnet. Presumably. Most of him was obscured by the several shipping containers and any loose tool in the area still holding tight. "Who overclocked the electromagnet?" That was me, boss. I dropped the limiter coordinates. Sorry! Oh, no, you did fine this time, computer. You did just fine. Once the magnet was powered down, you grabbed his remains, so much meat on a wire frame like an uncooked shish kebab, and dragged it back upstairs. Ponk, scan, etc. DESTIL WAS INFECTED, BOSS. I guess robots CAN be infected! Cyborg, computer. The word is cyborg. Oh, it says something about that in his personnel file. I thought it meant he was a Star Trek fan or something! Well. It's a good thing you're not our personnel officer. Of course, our personnel officer is dead, but hey. We did all right. You sure did, boss. You sure did. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=809992&postcount=1236 And here comes the vote. Make it a one-two, boss! Take 'em out! That's the idea. McClain? "Oh, uh, look. You really don't need to scan me. Just... scan Merus instead. He's got votes." You're sweating pretty bad, McClain. It is very, very hot in here, boss. Yeah, but it's a dry heat. McClain? Feeling nervous? "No! No. I'm not, uh... I feel fine. Just... the saboteurs are still around, right? And, and, and, and PRCYs. Yeah. Come down here and take this scan like a man. If you're lucky, I'll even ponk a different place so it doesn't hurt so bad. "Look, ok, look here, I'm telling you you don't want to scan me." You're making me really want to scan you, here. Heck boss, even I want to scan him! McClain, come here! I want to scan you! Hey! I want to scan you! "Never!" McClain turned to run and ran smack into spineshark and Umby, who had edged in behind him. He darted away from them and ran smack into Nich, who had edged in in front of him. Watching very closely where he was going, he darted away from Nich and ran smack into Nameless P. Entity, who had been hiding in wait, ready to spring. Or had possibly been just sitting there on the ground when he was tripped on by the aspiring fugitive. Either way, McClain had darted smack into the floor, and found himself surrounded. He scampered to his knees and whirled around and bared his teeth, his muscles clenched and ready, a growling roar curdling deep in his gut, his eyes darting this way and that. There was a tense moment as you gripped your wrenches and crowbars. With a howl, he lunged! And ran smack into Merus, and fell down. It was at this point somebody clonked him on the head, lest he try to dart anywhere else. *clonk* *ponk* Sample Obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. Whew, boss! That was intense! Er, yeah. Something like that. ... Scan complete. McClain142 is infected, boss! Somebody dart this son of a bitch away to the dissolution tank and let's finish these sons of bitches. Get that son a bitch, boss! Exactly, computer. Exactly. Phase 3 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=811430&postcount=1279 Welp. Another Goddamn tie. Coinflip.exe, boss? Yeah, sure, what the hell. All right, loading coinflip.exe. ... ... ... As the program loaded, you all watched Sprite and spineshark. Watched them for sweat. Spineshark was drenched. So was Sprite. So were you. Sweat wasn't going to work. You watched them for squirming. They both sat very still, except for their fan hands which were constantly moving. OK. You needed some new signs. You felt your wrist pulse, and you focused intently on their foreheads and eyebrows for a really long moment. You panned across their whole bodies, looking to percieve one little fidget that could give them away. Welp, that didn't work either. You asked which of them was more nervous. "Uh, I'm pretty nervous," said Sprite. "We're down to the last one and I don't want to waste the last scan on me because I know I'm innocent." "Uh, I'm pretty nervous too," said spineshark. "We're down to the last one and I don't want to waste the last scan on me because I know I'm innocent." Well, that was my last idea. Got anything for me, Computer? It's ok, boss, coinflip is almost done generating anyway. The field or the flip? The field. Wind variables take a lot of power! Great. ... ... ... ... Sprite. What is that in your hand? "It's my wrench." A-ha! Planning to do a little fighting, are we? "Uh, yeah. When we find the last PRCY." A likely story. "Uh, I have one too," said spineshark. "Yeah," Merus said. "It's policy to always remained armed." Oh. Oh, I have a spanner here. Yeah. Look, it's a high-tension situation here. Soon, boss. Soon. ... ... ... Coinflip.exe rendering complete. Flip a coin, boss? Flip that bitch like a pool. Flipping coin... ... ... ... ... ... ... Flip complete, boss. Spineshark. All right, Spineshark. Get up here. "OK! Let's do this!" Spineshark practically bounded up to the scanner. You seem pretty confident. He shrugged. "I know I have nothing to fear." *ponk* We'll see about that. Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. ... ... ... Scan complete. SPINESHARK IS INFECTED, BOSS. End of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=811450&postcount=1280 SPINESHARK IS INFECTED, BOSS. You looked over at Spineshark. He smiled a big, toothy smile. Then, before you could raise your wrench, he raised his own and caved in your lower face like an eggshell. Everyone was on their feet, but he was faster. You were dogged down by the heat, the long day, the crushing length of the whole ordeal. Wrenches, knives, guns... not enough. He was light on his feet and spry, and by the time he got away, there were broken arms and bruised heads and more to add to your weight. You all gave it the old chase. You had no idea where he'd gone, but as you'd learned so many times... he had nowhere to go. It took you half of an hour to find him and corner him. This time, though, he didn't fight back. Yet. "You know how this is going to end, spine." "Of course I do. There's me, and my infection, and unbearable heat. You all remember what happens to PRCY viruses in the heat, don't you?" "...they multiply faster." "They multiply faster. They're stronger. You've got nothing left. Malnourished, no sleep, heat stroke. You're tired. Worn down. You're dead on your feet. And me? I've never felt better." "Heat or no, you can't have more than a few days of infection. You're not that strong. And there's six of us, and still only one of you." "No," said Calorie Mate. "There isn't." You recognized a number of your fellow crew members from the lower deck. There was Calorie Mate, and the Giant Head, and Tock and Byron and more. They had you surrounded and outnumbered. They didn't even need to hit you. The realization was all it took to get you to drop your weapons. You had no more energy to fight. They didn't want to kill you, luckily. They led you back down into the twisting, turning tunnels, through makeshift holes cut in walls, and a couple of times through jerry-rigged tunnels that cut across exposed sections of deck. The air was thin, but they marched you along and dragged the ones who couldn't. You came out on the lower deck and saw even more of them. And others tied up, looking weak and desparate. And a few grizzly messes to boot. They were pushing you towards a cabin when something caught your eye. There, on the ground. A blue feather. They came out of the tunnels, dropped from the ceilings, crawled up from the floors. Brontonians. Lots of them. And they wasted no time, nor did your captors. Pillowswords poofed against wrenches and spanners, bodies were hurled and pummeled. Blood flew. Limbs flew. Heads flew. A hamburger flew. It was confusing. And then, the deck bucked and leaned and creaked. Up was down, left was right, oh and the gravity was off. Boss! Over here! Computer! What's happening?! The Brontonians have gotten the ship back up and running! That's... good? They're steering it straight for the sun! That's not! They're going to try escaping to their ship! That's... They're not going to let you on. That's not good. ... ... This is where you tell us some more good news? Sorry boss. That's all I got. You picked up fallen pillowswords and ducked your way through the mayhem. A few things saw you and ran to stop you, but this time you fought back - and you had help. You freed what captives you could find, and you turned and ran. Back into the tunnels. Through the holes, up the makeshift ladders, around tight corners, back towards the Upper Deck. But behind you, you heard shouts. Human shouts - or rather, former human shouts - mixed with reptilian cries. You didn't bother trying to figure out what was happening until the last freed prisoner in line disappeared... and there was Calorie Mate in his place. "I don't know where you think you're going," he shouted as he climbed after you. "It seems our ship is headed into the sun. You're dooming yourselves. If you come as our prisoners, you get to come along when we take over the Brontonians' ship, just like we did this one. One by one. And this infection! You wouldn't believe what it's like! Do you know how delicious blood really is?!" He reached out and grabbed another one of you. With a quick twist, he broke the fugitive's leg and tossed him down the shaft, then kept climbing past him. You came over the top of a tunnel, jumped down another tunnel hole. Calorie Mate landed on top of another of you, knocking him down, and turned to run through the next porthole - when you heard a great metal clang and nearly ran right into a great robot. Run, boss! I'll hold him off! It was the last OVL-A loader, looking like it had been modified by Destil. It grabbed Calorie Mate's arm in a pincer, and as the last of you squeezed by it it wedged itself firmly into the doorway. Great job, computer! Sorry boss, I dropped his limbs. Get to the escape pod! You did, in fact, make it to the escape pod - only to find a Brontonian waiting there. Too tired to think straight, you all simply bum-rushed him, knocked him down, and tore him to pieces. It worked surprisingly well. Goddammit, computer. No, boss! It's ok! The brontonians were fixing the escape pod in secret to get off the ship! It should be working fine! Toss his body in the dissolution tank, you'll need some energy to get away the ship! I'll channel it over! Hurry! You threw the brontonian into the tank, hit start, and locked down the lid, just as you heard footsteps down the corridor. The Giant Head and Byron came tearing down the galley at you, horrifically fast. You dove into the pod and slammed the door shut, twisted the lock, and hit the switch. Nothing happened. You hit it again and again and again. The PRCYs started clawing and wrenching at the pod's door... and it looked like they were getting somewhere. COMPUTER! Hey boss. What's up? LAUNCH SEQUENCE, NOW! Oh. Sorry boss, I dropped the codes. Let me see... ... ... ... Here they are! With a lurch, the escape pod shot away from the ship. Byron went spiralling off into empty space. You looked out... when a hand slammed into the window. The Giant Head was hanging on for dear life, and he wanted in. The pod pulled away from the ship and started to turn, adjusting its course away from both the ships now barreling towards the sun. You watched out the window as the pod's side turned towards the sun, and before it autocorrected to filter out all the light, you saw The Giant Head get one hell of a sunburn. The pounding stopped. The remains of the Troyes sped towards the sun. The Brontonian ship peeled off and swung around... towards you. But it passed right by and jumped to hyperspace in a real hurry. In a moment, you saw why: a StarForceTeam cruiser had just dropped out into real space and was heading your way. Computer? Yes, boss? I think we're going to be OK. Of course, boss. This is a Mark IV Luxury escape pod. That's what it says on the wall over there. You look up. "Everything's going to be ok!" was emblazoned next to a StarForceTeam mascot, a big orangey-yellow circle-looking cartoon character, flashing a big Thumbs Up. His eyes creeped you out, but right now, he was a welcome sight. Yeah. You're right, computer. Got any emergency rations for us? Water? A little music? Sorry, boss. I dropped it all! Of course you did, computer. Of course you did. Notable Events None Category:Phases